Battle games in which a game character manipulated by a player fights another game character manipulated by a computer or an opponent player have been gaining popularity. In some of these games, players can cause the game character to perform their special technique by operating a cross key, a button, and the like provided on a controller in accordance with a predetermined procedure to input a predetermined operation data sequence to a computer such as a game machine. In such a game, players obtain the operation procedure for triggering performance of a special technique from an instruction manual or an operation guidance screen, and practice so that they can actually make it perform the technique using the controller. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,523 for reference.